L'envol (Deux mondes, une amitié)
by PhanX
Summary: Un jour, une jeune étudiante belle et populaire qui rencontra un garçon timide et mal-aimé. Tout débuta au collège de l'Ange des Cieux, où l'étudiant était nouveau. Entre lui et cette jeune fille s'était développé une profonde amitié.Toutefois, un tragique événement arriva et rompit leur lien...Qu'arrivera-t'il par la suite ? /OC X CANON/ DRAME, TRAGEDIE, AMITIÉ/
1. Prologue

**_***Je veux d'abord vous dire que je ne suis pas une auteure experte, donc il se peut qu'il est de drôle de tournure de phrase (et des expressions un peu bizarre, dsl mais je ne suis pas française de France, je viens du Canada ^^'...en tout cas, bonne lecture!***_**

**_Résumé_**  
Il était une fois, une jeune étudiante belle et populaire qui rencontra un garçon timide et mal-aimé. Tout débuta au collège de l'Ange des Cieux, où l'étudiant était nouveau. Entre lui et cette jeune fille s'était développé une profonde amitié, même si leur deux mondes étaient différents. Toutefois, un tragique événement arriva et rompit leur lien. Pour connaître ce qui est survenu, il faut tout d'abord lire ce qui suit...

**_Prologue_**  
(Collège de l'Ange des Cieux)  
C'était un matin habituel, où vers 9h00 les cours commence à l'académie. Ce main-là, particulièrement, Hana, notre jeune protagoniste, débuta la journée avec un cours de français. Celle-ci ne semblait nullement croire qu'aujourd'hui serait le début d'une toute autre vie. Après sa douche matinale, la jeune fille prit son sac et ses livres pour quitter la résidence et rejoindre ses copines à la cantine.

(À la cantine)  
- Mais si ! Je te dis que mon nouveau vernis à ongles m'a coûté vraiment cher! Et son prix ne vaux même pas sa qualité. Il est trop nul...  
Hana, en franchissant la porte de la salle, reconnu aussitôt la voix de sa meilleure amie, Isabelle, ou, communément appelé par son groupe d'amis, Bellatrix. Comme à peu près à tous les matins, elle parlait de ses achats qu'elle avait fait la veille.  
Celle qui l'écoutait et qui se retrouvait devant elle à la table était Kim, ou Kiburn pour les intimes. Cependant, elle préférait que la nomme Kim.  
Bellatrix possédait de long cheveux bleu azur avec deux mèches bleu pâles près des oreilles. Sa peau était légèrement bronzé et ses yeux étaient tout aussi bleu. Kim pour sa part, possédait des cheveux roses bouclés, des yeux gris en amande, une peau foncée et des formes. Hana était une petite brune de 1m 60 aux yeux orangés. Toutes trois avaient une fière réputation à leur école et tout le monde les aimait, même les enseignants.  
En s'approchant de leur table, Hana entendit Kim ajouté « Et ils ne t'ont même pas remboursé ?»  
- Salut les filles ! fit Hana d'une voix joyeuse. Les deux autres étudiantes tournèrent la tête vers elle. Bellatrix la salua à sa façon :  
- Ah ! Hana ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! Je dois te parler de ce qui m'était arrivé hier !  
Hana eu un rire.  
- Oui bien sûr Bella, mais d'abord, allons dans la file chercher notre petit déj' !  
Après le déjeuner, Bellatrix raconta l'histoire du vernis à son amie qui avait déjà entendue une partie. Comme toujours, la fille au cheveux bleu ajoutait sois son grain de sel, ou bien, fit tout pour que l'histoire tourne en sa faveur et que ce soit elle la victime (ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas). Par contre, Hana adorait Isabelle et la respectait comme elle était. Pour Kim, c'était la même chose. Les trois étudiantes étaient inséparables depuis la petit école. Elles avaient les mêmes intérêts et envisageaient de devenir toutes les trois des mannequins. Toutefois, le petit groupe comprenait deux autres membres qui étaient masculins.  
- Hey ! les filles, on vient se joindre à votre table !, Cria plus loin un grand garçon avec des cheveux blancs tirant sur le gris, coiffé sur le coté et aux yeux bleu. À ses côtés, un garçon plus petit aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux de feu le suivait de près.  
Bellatrix, Kim et Hana les remarquèrent rapidement.  
- Salut Fox et Torch ! Alors, tout beigne ? demanda Kim en suivant les deux adolescents du regard qui prirent place à la table  
- Bah comme d'hab, débuta Fox, le garçon aux yeux bleu, j'ai mal dormi à cause des ronflements de Torch...  
- Quoi ? Mais je ne ronfle pas !  
- Mais si, mon cher ! renchérit Fox et le fixa dans les yeux, c'était même si atroce que j't'ai lancé un oreiller sur la figure et tu n'as pas bougé d'un centimètre.  
- Pff...  
- Haaa les gars, vous n'arrêterez jamais vos disputes à la con... soupira Bellatrix, découragée.  
- Je crois que non, ma jolie, conclut le garçon au cheveux rouge avec un sourire sadique  
Hana, qui trouvait la conversation plutôt comique, n'avait pas vu le temps passée. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge de la cafétéria, elle s'estomaquas :  
- Tout le monde, on doit vite aller en cours, il ne reste que 10 minutes avant le début !  
*******  
( Local 302-R - Cours de francais)  
Dans la classe, l'enseignant n'était encore présent. Hana et ses amis se dirigèrent vers leur bureau respectif. Le petit groupe, dans chacun de leur cours, se retrouvèrent dans le fond de la classe afin de pouvoir se parler ou s'envoyer des textos sans que le professeur ne les pince. Les autres élèves de leur classe pourraient à plusieurs reprises les dénoncer, mais la popularité du groupe fait en sorte que leurs paroles ne sont pas retenue. Et la peur les gagnait. Leurs contacts était trop grand et leur influence était sans limite. Dire du mal d'eux pourrait nuire à leur avenir et chacun le savait.  
On pouvait presque dire que c'était les rois de l'école...Une sorte de paix et d'ordre régnait alors dans l'école...

***  
Du côté gauche de la classe, près des fenêtres, un garçon aux cheveux blond très long griffonnait dans un cahier. Il regardait devant lui pendant quelques secondes, puis remis son regard sur sa page. Après avoir fait ça à quelques reprises tout en griffonnant de plus belle, un garçon au cheveux bleu attaché en queue de cheval qui se trouvait devant lui se retourna pour l'observer. Le blond avait effectivement attiré son attention :  
- Hum..que fais tu, Byron ? demanda le garçon qui voyait que son ami avait toujours la tête penché sur sa feuille. Tu dessines encore ?  
Le blond leva finalement la tête. Il lui montra alors ce qu'il a réalisé en poussant le cahier vers lui. Le garçon au cheveux bleus s'exclama :  
- Oh, mais tu viens de faire mon portrait pendant que j'observait le paysage à l'extérieur ? C'est génial !  
- Et oui, acquiesça le blond, tu avais la pose parfaite avec ton air songeur mon cher Nathan ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser fuir l'inspiration..  
Il fit une pause. Byron regarda à nouveau son dessin et vacilla la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.  
-... j'ai oublié quelques détails, cela t'ennuierais de refaire la pose ?  
- Pas du tout ! fit Nathan en se retourna et en prenant la même pose qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Dans le milieu de la classe, deux jeunes filles parlait de garçons..,en fait, une parlait de garçons. Elle avait la peau foncé et avait les cheveux longs et turquoise. Son ami portait un bonnet et avait des allures de garçon manqué.  
- Tu me croira peut-être pas, mais hier j'ai été à un rendez-vous et le gars en question ne s'est même pas pointé, c'est nul ! Débuta la fille plus féminine.  
- Il t'a pausé un lapin ? Mais il est pas bien ce type ! renchérit l'autre. En tout cas, moi, je suis contente de ne pas "plaire" au garçon. Les rendez-vous ça me pue au nez.

- Et bien ma vielle, tu vas voir. Un jour, ton prince charmant viendra à toi..  
- Mais j'en veux pas ! coupa la fille au bonnet.  
L'autre se mit à rire.  
- Tori, ce jour là arrive à toutes les jeunes filles!  
- Mais moi je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas, tu as ma parole, Sue ! Conclu Tori en fulminant sur sa chaise. Les garçons, c'est la cata !  
- Si tu le dis !

Sur le côté droit, deux garçons discutaient du match de football américian qu'ils sont vu à la télé la veille.  
- Non mais, ils auraient pu gagner ! Ils leur manquaient quelques verges et des points supplémentaires les auraient conduit à la victoire... Quel gâchiiiis..., soupira l'un des deux qui avait des cheveux verts un peu bouclés et attachés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun très foncés.  
- Il manquait beaucoup de stratégie dans leur jeu à mon avis, ajouta l'autre dont les cheveux était d'un rouge vif, mis long et droit. Pour ses yeux, Ils étaient verts pâles.  
- Moi je crois que j'aurais joué mieux qu'eux, aller, avoue-le Xavier, se ventait le garçon au cheveux verts.  
- Euh... Mon cher Jordan, avoua Xavier, désolé, tu ne pourrais pas...ces joueurs sont des professionnels...  
Jordan fit une moue renfrogné.  
- Je ne fait que dire la vérité, dit l'adolescent au yeux verts avec un sourire de compassion.  
Jordan éclata de rire.  
- Ben non, tu sais que je plaisantait, je sais bien que je ne leur arrive pas à la cheville.  
Xavier soupira.  
- Toi et tes petites blagues...

Devant la classe, le professeur se présenta devant son bureau. Au moment où elle réclama le silence, une personne non familière entra dans la classe, ce qui fit taire les élèves. Son allure était légèrement négligé, car celui portait un foulard alors qu'il était à l'intérieur et que c'était l'été. Ses cheveux étaient gris, presque blanc et ses yeux aux paupières tombantes étaient bleu-marin.  
L'enseignante dirigea son regard partout dans la salle, comme pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Seuls Fox et Torch étaient toujours en train de parler. Les ayant remarqué, elle leur ordonna :  
- Withingale, Beacon, je vous prie d'arrêter votre discussion et de m'écouter, j'ai un message très important à annoncer.  
Les deux garçon prirent leur temps avant de finir, ayant tout de même l'avantage sur elle dû à leur popularité dans la communauté. Torch cria même « Il n'y a pas le feu madame !» pour que toute la classe l'entende. Toutefois, personne ne rit de sa remarque. L'attention du reste de la classe était tournée vers l'adolescent inconnu à l'avant. Le garçon au cheveux de feu leva un sourcil. "serait-ce un nouvel élève par hasard ?" se demanda-t-il. Il regarda Fox, celui-ci avait le regard posé sur l'inconnu et garda un visage très sérieux. Il semblait même en colère.  
- Hey Fox, ça va ? interrogea Torch en voulant posé une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Cependant, ce dernier le repoussa.  
- Regarde Hana...souffla l'adolescent simplement.  
Torch s'exécuta. Hana avait elle aussi le regard vers le "soi-disant" nouvel élève. Il semblait pleins d'excitations et d'admirations. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais . Le jeune garçon avait comprit son enthousiasme.  
Il regarda à nouveau Fox, qui semblait littéralement bouillir sur place. La haine le gagnait peu à peu, ce que Torch redoutait. Quand Bryce Withingale ressentait de la jalousie, il devenait un vrai cinglé. Il pouvait alors tout renier, ses amis, sa famille, et se renfermer petit à petit comme une huitre. Dans certain cas, il peut même avoir recours à la vengeance...  
En effet, Fox était amoureux d'Hana, mais seul Torch le savait. Le nouvel arrivant pourrait causé des ennuis au sein du groupe.  
Et si Hana avait vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour celui-ci ?

-  
_**J'espère que vous aimez ! Désolé pour les fautes :O Dites moi ce que vous en penser et s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas de conneries, j'ai tout donné pour écrire ce prologue :) À +**_


	2. Chapter 1 - un nouvel élève

_**Je poste le premier chapitre pour vous faire un meilleur avant goût de la fiction, j'espère que vous aller aimer ^.^ j'aimerais également avoir de la critique si vous le pouvez car je veux connaître vos impressions sur ma fic. Désolé mille fois d'avoir changer quelque peu (ou bcp) les personnalités des perso, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas écouter Inazuma Eleven (j'écoute Go/Go crono Stone et Galaxy en ce moment) et j'adore ajouter mon grain de sel ;)...bonne lecture !**_

- Les élèves, je vous annonce qu'un nouveau camarade se joindras à vous, déclara l'enseignante avec une voix autoritaire, je le laisse se présenter...

Au moment ou elle prit la place à son bureau, le jeune étranger commença à trembler sur place. Son regard était nullement confiant et son cœur battait à la chamade. De plus, lorsqu'il hurla son nom ( oui, il a bel et bien hurler), sa voix était très chevrotante :

- Je m'appelle Shawn Frost, ravi de tous vous connaître...

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, personne ne dit un mot. Aucun bonjour ou bienvenue. Certains avait le regard dur, d'autre outré... Un élève tapait des doigts sur son pupitre, ce qui le rendit beaucoup plus nerveux. Il passa ces main dans ses cheveux argenté qui montra à tous son anxiété. Comme dernière tentative, il scruta rapidement les gens qui se trouvait dans la classe. Plusieurs lui paraissait aimable, mais d'autres lui donnait la chair de poule. Une personne dans tout ce tas de gens semblait au contraire être heureux de le voir. Elle souriait. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'était Hana.

La jeune fille était réputé pour aimé beaucoup de gens. Contrairement à ses deux meilleures amies, elle adorait la compagnie de personnes qui n'était pas dans son monde, disant qu'ils lui apportaient du nouveau dans sa vie de fille populaire et qu'ils étaient plus normaux que n'importe qui. Autrement dit, elle acceptait Shawn, même si, selon elle, les gens ne le feront pas facilement.

Son premier geste quand elle croisa le regard du garçon était de pointer son doigt vers un pupitre vide devant elle. Effectivement, elle l'appréciait déjà et voulait lui parler. Shawn fut un peu surprit au début, mais voulant être polie, il se déplaça doucement à pas feutré et prit place au bureau montré par l'adolescente. Les élèves autour d'eux les observait, mais pas un mots ne sortait de leur bouche. Bellatrix, très étonné par le comportement de son amie, lâcha un petit «_Hiouuu_» de dégouttement. Kim, de son côté, soupira, mais sans plus. Torch et Fox ne dirent rien, mais l'adolescent au cheveux blanc tourna le regard ailleurs, terriblement blessé.

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer Shawn, tu m'as l'air d'un garçon très gentil, débuta la brunette avec beaucoup de sincérité.

Shawn rougit un peu. Parlé à des filles n'étaient pas tant son fort, mais celle qui ce présentait devant lui paraissait très douce et sage. Sa nervosité le quitta peu à peu, car la jeune fille lui avait fait un accueil chaleureux. Il la remercia :

- Je te...remercie...tu me sembles être... sympa toi aussi, dit-il sans la regarder dans les yeux. Je..peux connaître ton nom ?

L'adolescente eu un rire : Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée au jeune garçon.

- Je m'appelle Hana.

- Heureux..de te rencontrer aussi Hana, tu as un joli nom... termina-t-il en montrant sa main tout en gardant les yeux baissés : il voulait qu'elle le lui sert. Hana accepta sans peine en souriant, comme toujours.

(À la cantine - 12h 07)

- Hana..tu peux me dire pourquoi tu veux être ami avec _ça_ ?, Commença Bellatrix en écrasant sa purée pour montré son mécontentement.

- C'est vrai, ma chère, continua Kim en finissant son repas, tu sais que l'on accepte pas ces types de personne dans notre groupe.

- Mais voyons, Il semble très gentil et très intelligent.. fit Hana avec un air surprit.

Bellatrix piqua sa fourchette dans sa purée avec force et lâcha.

- Peut-être..mais il n'est pas POPULAIRE !

Hana fronça les sourcils, son sourire de tout à l'heure disparu aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

- Mais pourquoi ? La popularité n'as rien a voir avec les relation que l'on peut avoir avec les gens !

Kim eut un petit rire.

-Mais si Hana, il y a un lien, regarde les célébrités: Ils traînent avec d'autres célébrités, pas avec des petits moins que rien !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, eux il doivent se protéger des profiteurs et des hypocrites qui ne souhaitent que leur argent et du succès.

- Et bien nous aussi tu saura. Il est peut être un vrai petit merdeux sous ses airs de petits anges, renchérit Bellatrix en la dévisageant.

Sur ces mots, Hana échappa sa cuillères sur le sol. Elle fixa de façon cruelle ces deux amies.

- Alors c'est comme ça, vous ne lui faite pas confiance, car il n'est pas populaire, puis vous le juger alors que vous ne le connaissez pas !

- Je dis ce que je pense, en plus, il n'a pas l'air de soigner son apparence, déclara la bleu en déposant sa serviette de table dans son plateau.

Kim acquiesça et croisant les bras.

- Il porte un foulard en plein été et il est timide comme l'impossible.

Hana, à bout de nerf, lança le contenue de son assiette sur ces "soi-disant" amies de toujours. Les deux adolescentes furent sous le choc. La brunette hurla :

- JE NE VOUS CROYAIS PAS COMME ÇA ! ON NE JUGE PAS PAR L'APPARENCE NI SANS CONNAÎTRE, PUTAIN !

Elle baissa ensuite le ton de sa voix.

- Je vous croyais plus gentilles que ça...

Elle quitta la table par la suite.

( La rangée des casiers)

Sur le chemin vers son casier, Hana croisa Torch et Fox qui partait dans le sens opposé. Torch voulant la saluer, lui coupant le chemin.

- Hana ! ça v... euh...Sérieux, tu vas bien ? demanda Le garçon à la chevelure de feu en voyant la mine sombre d'Hana.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle garda la tête basse. Fox s'inquiéta soudainement.

- Allez répond-nous... dit-il le plus doucement possible.

L'adolescente releva doucement la tête vers les deux garçons, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu..tu pleures ? Interrogea Torch en reculant d'un pas, ne l'ayant jamais vu pleuré.

Une seconde plus tard, Bellatrix et Kim se pointa, leurs vêtements tâchés par la nourriture lancé par Hana il y a quelques minute. Les garçons manqua de pouffer de rire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fox en se retenant de ne pas rire.

Bellatrix prit une respiration et désigna rapidement Hana du doigt.

- C'est de sa faute, elle nous a lancé de la nourriture car elle faisait son enfant gâté !

- Moi ! l'enfant gaté ! Ce serait plutôt toi avec tes jugements vis-à-vis Shawn Frost ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire toutes ces sottises sur lui !

- Quoi ? Tout ça pour ce minable ! hurla Fox, outré. Il ne vaut même pas la peine d'être défendu...

Hana tourna son regard vers lui. Elle s'exclama :

- Non...pas toi aussi, tu juges sans connaître ! Tu n'est qu'un..

Aussitôt, une gifle atteint l'adolescent sur la joue. Hana en avait assez. Ses meilleurs amis étaient cruelles et elle ne pouvait pas les accepter ainsi.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré...finit-elle par dire.

Torch s'agita, il ne tolérait pas que l'on humilie son ami.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! T'es cinglé ou quoi ?

Fox tenta de le calmer, mais ce dernier ce préparait déjà à vouloir la frapper. Toutefois, quelqu'un d'autres les interrompit.

- Toi-là ! Tu devrais te calmer !

La voix venait de derrière Hana. Ce n'était pas celle d'un enseignant ni du directeur. c'était la voix d'un adolescent.

En se retournant, Hana le repéra. c'était un élève de son niveau, nommé Xavier Foster. Selon les rumeurs, il était orphelin. De plus, Il était très doué de manière intellectuelle et aimait la solitude. Cela fut étrange pour elle de le voir se mêler à leur dispute.

- De quoi tu te mêle, petit imbécile ! Cracha Torch, très énervé, rien de tous ça ne te regarde ! Va faire muse-muse avec tes mathématiques !

- Je ne voudrais pas que cela tourne en bain de sang, dit simplement le rouquin en fixant Torch dans les yeux.

- Donc va-t-en ! Tu ne verra pas ce qui ce passera et ta conscience sera tranquille, vermine ! Continua l'adolescent de plus belle.

- On ne frappe pas la gente féminine. c'est tout.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu, tout en serrant les poings, voulut s'approcher de lui mais Fox lui barra la route avec un bras.

- Torch, on réglera ça plus tard...et d'une autre façon. On s'en va.

Les deux garçons quitta l'endroit avec Bellatrix et Kim qui emboîta leur pas. Apparemment, Hana venait de perdre ses amis, mais cela lui importait peu. Ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait cru durant tant d'années.

Hana voulut dire un petit merci à Xavier, qui l'a défendu, mais en regardant dans la direction ou ce dernier se trouvait, il n'y avait plus personne.

_**j'espère que vous aimé ! Xavier est un réelle dure dans ce chapitre ...ah merde, moi et les chevaliers servants ! Est-ce qu'un Shawn mal-aimé vous affecte ? Je ne voudrais pas non plus me faire d'enemis...okay ! JE M'EN VAIS :D À +**_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Shawn Frost

**_Rebonjour ! J'ai décidé tout bonnement que ce serait à peu près à tous les samedi que je posterais un chapitre (peut-être aussi le mercredi, je sais pas). Hum... je me souviens plus vraiment de tout ce qui ce passe dans le deuxième chapitre, puisque ça fait un bail que je l'ai écrit. J'espère que vous allez aimé tout de même...En tout cas, on parle de Shawn Frost puisque c'est le titre du chapitre haha ! Bonne lecture !_**

( Le jour suivant - À l'heure du dîner)

- Tu mange avec moi ?, demanda Shawn en apercevant Hana venir porter son plateau à sa table d'où il était seul.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas le droit, tu veux pas me voir ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais les deux filles avec qui tu étais hier...Ne sont-elle pas tes amies ? Tu devrais plutôt passer du temps avec eux...

Hana soupira. L'adolescent était bien sûr pas au courant de la dispute. Apparemment, il avait observer la jeune fille la journée d'avant puisqu'il connaissait ses amis proches.

- En fait, nous "étions" des amies... Souffla-t-elle en regardant Shawn avec un regard triste.

- Eh, mais...je..euh...

Shawn ne continua pas sa phrase. Il voulais lui demander comment cela aurait pu arriver mais il ne voulais pas s'interposer dans sa vie personnel, n'étant pas exactement son ami.

- C'est une histoire compliqué, continua Hana , tu n'as pas à essayer de comprendre.

L'adolescent ne broncha pas, il était tout de même heureux que quelqu'un lui porte compagnie. De plus, Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il a connu.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une sorte d'amitié entre les deux adolescents. Face à Hana, Shawn devenait de plus en plus à l'aise. Elle était l'une des premières personnes à vouloir lui accorder de l'attention.

Les anciens amis d'Hana ne lui parlèrent plus. Ils l'ignoraient ou l'évitaient quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'école ou même ailleurs dans la ville. Par contre, Shawn recevait souvent des remarques mauvais de Fox ou de Bellatrix, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Hana était toujours avec lui et celle-ci l'encourageait et le complimentait sans cesse. Bref, le groupe lui était invisible.

Un jour, ce sentant confiant, Shawn expliqua à l'adolescente comment il a dû changer d'école et le deuil qui a réussit à surpasser. En effet, son frère était mort dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années dont lui-même était présent. Toutefois, il a été éjecté juste à temps et ses blessures étaient plutôt mineures. Ses parents aussi on été hospitalisé durant plusieurs mois, et ses sentiments ont changé vis-à-vis eux. Il les sentait responsable de la mort de son petit frère et il éclipsait toute discussion en famille pour régler le malentendu. Son frère était son meilleur ami, même s'il était différent. Les deux se complétait, selon son père. Toutefois, tout seul, il se sentait vide, désespéré. En gros, Il avait perdu toute son assurance depuis. Il avait alors quitter son école car il ne s'y sentait plus bien. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenir...

- Comment...ce nommait ton frère ? demanda Hana après avoir hésiter à poser la question.

Shawn sourit. Il ne se sentait pas mal à répondre, puisque c'est lui qui à débuter à raconter cette histoire.

- Il s'appelait Aiden. Il était un petit frère génial...et tu sais...

Hana leva un sourcils.

- Hum ?

- Tu me fais penser à lui..vous avez tous les deux le même caractère et cette joie de vivre qui font sourire les gens autour de vous. Lui aussi adorait tout le monde et ne se gênait pas pour leur parler, même les moins bavards.

Hana rougit. Le fait qu'il l'est comparé à son petit frère était flatteur, car celui-ci l'aimait beaucoup.

- Je..te remercie ! Dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

- Il n' y a pas de quoi ! Et je suis sérieux, tu es une personne formidable.

Il prit une pause pour penser à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu es cette partie manquante dans mon cœur. Comme ce qu'Aiden était avant sa mort.

Dans cette même journée, pendant l'heure du dîner, Bellatrix avait les yeux rivés sur son ancienne copine et Shawn. Effectivement, elle les fusillait littéralement du regard. Juste à coté d'elle, Kim l'observait de temps en temps. Inquiète de son amie, elle lui demanda ce qui se passait. La jeune bleuté lacha un simple «Rien..» et continua de les scruter. Devant, eux, Torch et Fox avait arrêter de manger, voyant que leurs amies n'était pas dans leur assiette. En déposant son couteau dans son plateau, Fox déclara :

- Il est temps de faire comprendre à ce mec qu'il n'a rien à faire dans notre école.

Les trois autres dirigèrent leur regard étonné vers lui. Du moins, quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix eu un rire et acquiesça :

- C'est vrai, cette peste vient de détruire le groupe. Lui et Hana doivent en payer le prix.

Torch semblait réfléchir, tandis que Kim avait le teint blême.

- Mais..Ce n'est pas un peu risqué...en fait, tout dépend de ce que tu as en tête, Fox, Dis la rose en déplaçant ses petits pois de son assiette de gauche à droite.

- Il n'y a rien de grave dans ce que veut faire, de plus, Hana sera épargné...

Bellatrix le regarda, légèrement irrité.

Tu veux dire que rien n'arrivera à Hana ? Mais elle doit subir des conséquences pour son acte de trahison !

- C'est mon plan ou rien...termina Fox en s'essuyant le menton avec une serviette de table.

La jeune adolescente se calma. Kim et elle dirent en même temps.

- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

- On l'humilie à fond ! Lança le garçon au cheveux blanc avec un sourire en coin.

Samedi était arrivé. Depuis environ un mois, Shawn et Hana passait leur temps ensemble, même après l'école. La mère de la jeune fille à même cru qu'il était son petit copain la première fois qu'il s'est présenté chez elle. Hana à du se résigner à ce que sa mère l'appelle déjà «Mon gendre» et qu'elle lui crie sans cesse dans les oreilles à quelle point il était mignon et serviable.

Ce samedi là, Shawn s'était bien sûr pointé chez elle, toutefois, ce n'était pas pour discutez ou pour les devoirs d'école. En effet, il voulait tout simplement l'invité au resto du coin, croyant qu'il devait se montré reconnaissant envers l'adolescente qui l'a sortit de sa mélancolie. De plus, elle était devenue sa meilleur amie.

( À la maison de Hana - En après-midi)

Madame Lautner alla ouvrir la porte car la sonnette avait retentit. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvra, elle reconnu immédiatement le garçon au cheveux argentés.

- Shawn, mon gendre, bonjour ! Tu viens voir ma petite Hana ?

- Oui, madame, répondit-il avec un sourire, Je voudrais l'inviter au restaurant si cela ne vous ennuie pas...

- Oh, mais pas du tout ! Je vais aller la chercher.

Madame Lautner se déplaça à petit pas rapide vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Shawn, qui attendait près de la porte d'entré, entendit des phrases du genre « Maman, n'entre pas dans ma chambre sans d'abord frapper à la porte !» et « Oh ! je m'excuse.». Celui-ci en rie, car il aimait l'esprit familiale qui régnait chez son amie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hana cria :

- Je viens dans une minutes !

Après avoir sortit de sa chambre, elle s'avançant vers Shawn tout en brossant délicatement ses cheveux longs et bruns. Elle se demandait ce qu'il cachait par ce grand sourire qu'il avait. C'était presqu'anormal. Elle stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? demanda t-elle, amusé.

- Une surprise !, fit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté, l'air innocent.

- mhhh...et c'est quoi ? Interrogea la jeune fille en plaçant ses main sur les hanches. Shawn eu un rire.

- Tu viens au resto avec moi !

_**Je viens de tout relire et...Awww ce Shawn, Au moins je lui est laissé son côté charmeur :) Bon moi j'y vais ! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, mais ne vous faite pas trop d'illusion non plus, je vous en conjure x)**_


	4. chapitre 3 - La peur

_**Re-bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite pour ceux qui lisent ma fic ^^; J'espère que le tout vous plaira et qu'il na pas trop de fautes :O sinon je vais refaire des retouches. Je ne dis rien pour cette suite...seulement qu'il y a encore de l'OCC (pffff-)...et que les chapitres qui suivront vont peut-être vous donner... Beaucoup d'émotions ( je ne dis pas lesquelles !) OKAY JE ME LA FERME PAS DE SPOILES PROMIS ! Bonne lecture ^.^**_

_**(Et encore désolé pour le Shawn mal-aimé...j'adore Shawn ! mais je voulais lui donner un air plus vulnérable ^^ et dsl pour mon vocabulaire un peu vulgaire dans la fic O_O)**_

( Au restaurant - vers 18h30)

Hana ne voulait pas d'un resto qui allait coûter les yeux de la tête à son ami, donc ils optèrent pour un petit fast-food. Même si Shawn avait protester sur le choix du restaurant par la jeune fille, il avait finalement accepté pour lui faire plaisir. Elle voulait simplement qu'il garde ces économies et cela lui fessait chaud au cœur.

Elle demandait n'importe qu'elle, donc Shawn choisit celui qui semblait le plus stylisé et le plus simple en même temps, ce qui n'était pas mal, puisque l'endroit doit être convenable pour une jeune adolescente invité au restaurant par un garçon.

L'endroit qu'il avait choisit n'était pas bondé, il y avait quelque tables encore de libre. Hana scruta les alentours alors que Shawn prit la commande : Une salade pour elle et deux hot-dogs pour lui. Quand l'adolescent ce retourna vers elle pour lui demander qu'elle table ils allaient prendre, il remarqua que son expression avait changé : Elle avait l'air désemparée.

- Hana, tout va bien ? Demanda le garçon, inquiet.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui avec toujours autant d'angoisse dans le regard. L'adolescent garda une mine sérieuse.

- Peux-tu me répondre ?

Hana montra alors de la tête la table dans le fond en face d'eux. Shawn regarda vers la direction indiqué. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit : La table du fond était occupé par les anciens amis d'Hana, auquel elle n'a pas parlé depuis plus d'un mois dû à leur dispute. Ils l'avait remarqué et tous leurs regard étaient braqués sur elle. La jeune fille en avait peur apparemment.

- Ne tant fait pas, la rassura Shawn, il vont bien finir par t'oublier et ne plus te fixer de la sorte.

La brunette fut un peu plus soulagé par les paroles de son ami, mais elle sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, tôt ou tard, comme une sorte de malchance soudaine. Elle se ressaisit par la suite quand Shawn lui souffla que leur repas était près et qu'il devait aller les chercher.

Pendant quelque secondes, les deux adolescents regardèrent de droite à gauche pour se décider a choisir une table.

- On prend celle au bord de la fenêtre ? Proposa Hana, en essayant à tout prit d'éviter les regards des membres de son anciens groupes d'amis. Shawn accepta sans hésiter.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Les deux amis se mirent un en face de l'autre. Toutefois, Hana, de l'endroit où elle était, pouvais encore distinguer ces anciens camarades. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur son repas. Une heure passa donc avec une tension dans l'air.

À la table du fond, Bellatrix eu un rire sadique. Torch, Fox et Kim, qui mangeaient tout en discutant, déplacèrent leur regard vers elle.

- Ce serait le bon moment je trouve...

Le garçon au cheveux de feu regarda à nouveau Hana à la table plus loin devant eux. Elle semblait très nerveuse.

- Hana est vraiment sur ses gardes, je crois qu'elle est au courant du fait qu'il ce trame quelque chose contre elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, lâcha la bleuté, elle à seulement peur de nous car elle sait que ce qu'elle à fait était pas bien. Elle va apprendre à ne pas ce mettre contre ses amis...

Fox suivit le regard de Torch qui allait vers l'adolescente. Tout ce que le garçon au cheveux blancs voulait, c'était que Shawn soit la victime, et non sa bien-aimé Hana. Apparemment, Bellatrix croyait que ce serait le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. c'était son plan après tout.

- Tu compte faire quoi Bellatrix ? Ce n'est pas à Hana que l'on devait s'en prendre, je te signale, mais à ce connard !

- Je fais ce que j'ai envie ! reprocha la jeune fille, tu n'as pas à me dire à qui je dois rendre la pareille.

Fox se leva brusquement de la table.

C'est mon plan donc on fait ce que je dis !

Il se retourna vers Hana et Shawn, étant de dos à eux.

- Hey ! Shawn, toi l'avorton de mes deux, tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu n'es rien dans l'humanité.

Shawn, étonné que l'on parle de lui, tourna son regard vers le groupe. Les autres personnes dans le restaurant furent surpris de cette situation.

- Hana ne te mérite même pas, je suis sûr qu'elle se fout de toi ! En fait, je suis sûr qu'elle profite de toi et de ta naïveté.

Shawn fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça.. Elle est authentique avec moi ! dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- Tu peux fermer ta gueule un peu et m'écouter : Tu viens dans le décor et tu nous la pique, à nous ses vraies potes ! T'es qui pour faire ça, hein ?

- Je n'ai rien contre toi et tes copains, et je ne t'ai rien volé...Elle est venue vers moi de son grés donc tu ferais mieux de ravaler tes paroles, ajouta l'adolescent au cheveux argenté avant de se lever de la table pour quitter le restaurant, suivit d'Hana. Cette dernière semblait dévasté par les événements. Shawn avait pourtant gardé un merveilleux sourire au visage tout ce temps. La jeune fille lui empoigna le bras.

- Shawn, es-tu heureux de ce que tu viens de faire ? La provocation ne devrait pas être utilisé contre Fox..en fait, Bryce, plutôt. Tu sais, ça peut gravement l'énerver...

Le garçon continua d'avancer vers la sortit sans rien répondre.

- HEY ! Continua Fox, Je n'ai pas fini de te causer, salaud ! Reviens-ici sur le champs !

- Moi j'ai terminé, conclu Shawn en ouvrant tranquillement la porte qui les conduit à l'extérieur.

Fox, vaincu, se rassit sur son banc avec un air furieux. Bellatrix, de son côté, gloussa et mis sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de jouer.

Fox leva la tête vers elle, tout en essuyant son front en sueur.

- Tu ne touches pas Hana...

La jeune femme croisa les bras.

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle ne sera visée, mais d'une façon, si tout fonctionne, elle souffrira grandement. Pas besoin de mots pour la faire réagir... Il faut juste que quelque chose disparaisse devant elle, très loin et très longtemps...

Le jeune garçon la regarda, confus.

- Quoi ? non, je ne comprend pas...

Elle dévisagea ce dernier pour tourner lentement les yeux vers Torch, qui était face à elle mais plus vers la gauche.

- Tu y vas...ordonna-t-elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu sourit malicieusement et prit son manteau pour quitté à son tour. Fox ne comprenait vraiment rien. Que faisait-il ?

- On m'explique car là je comprend que dalle...

- Tu comprendra tout dans très peu de temps, après le "boulot" de Torch.

_**Oh mon Dieu le suspense... Devinez-vous la suite ? so sorry d'arrêter là ! La suite sera pour bientôt, il n'aura pas d'attente au moins :O vous aller voir le tout la semaine prochaine ! À + **_


	5. Chapitre 4 - La folie

_**Boooon...Ben voici la suite ! Je vous préviens : Il se peut que vous n'aimez pas ce qui va suivre à cause des comportements exagérés et de L'OCC. Je le sais parfaitement ! Toutefois, Je tenais à le poster tout de même car je sais qu'il en a qui veulent connaître la suite (certains on peut-être déjà deviné en quelque sorte ce qui aura dans ce chapitre). Si vous m'en voulez après, je vais comprendre, je m'attend même à recevoir des messages de haine ^^' Ok, je poste le tout et à vous de juger ! **_

_**Oh, et en passant, merci à ceux qui ont donné leur avis sur la fic ! je suis super contente. Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

**Attention : Violence**

* * *

( Dehors, quelques rues plus loin du restaurant- 19h30)

À l'extérieur, le temps était plus frisquet. Hana n'avait pas apporté de manteau, croyant que la température serait meilleure étant donné la saison. Par chance, Shawn lui avait gentiment prêté son foulard qui a toujours sur lui et son manteau à l'adolescente. Les deux amis marchaient sur le trottoir, tout en scrutant les étoiles qui apparaissait tout doucement. Hana tremblait, non de froid, mais de peur. Ce qui venait de ce passer quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait complètement bouleversé. Elle craignait que la rage de Fox vis-à-vis Shawn pourrait être fatale. Effectivement, L'adolescent pouvait être très méchant, comme ce soir, lorsqu'on le provoque ou le contredis. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui, car il à toujours été doux avec elle et n'a jamais eu vraiment eu recours à la violence, mais Torch lui...

Le garçon au yeux dorés était sans pitié, même devant des pleures et des supplices. En fait, c'était selon plusieurs rumeurs. Apparemment, Il reste de glace, comme un meurtrier. Même s'il semblait neutre et normale la plupart du temps, il avait un esprit quelque peu tordu.

Ce qui pourtant surprenait Hana plus que tout, c'était que Shawn avait bien pris les remarques du garçon au cheveux blanc. Elle en fut heureuse car autrefois, il aurait été le premier à fuir, à pleurer et à se cacher pour ne plus faire face à la vie. Il était en effet plus courageux depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, en plus d'avoir maintenant un sens de la répartie. Mais est-ce que Bryce Whitingale va le laisser tranquille à présent ?

La jeune fille, tout en marchant aux côtés de son ami, serra le foulard très fort dans l'une de ses mains. En même temps, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Shawn ?

L'adolescent arrêta le pas.

- Hum..? qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Interrogea-t-il en tourna la tête vers elle.

Hana stoppa à son tour.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes toujours ce foulard ?

Shawn s'avança vers elle et prit une des pointes du foulard en question.

- Il appartenait à mon frère. C'est la seule chose de lui que j'ai décidé de garder toujours auprès de moi. C'est pour ce fait que je le porte toujours, même en Été. Il est un genre de porte-bonheur qui contient son âme...

Hana sourit et s'emmitoufla davantage dans le tissus.

- Je comprend...

Un silence s'installa. Les deux adolescents était l'un face à l'autre. Hana profita du moment pour se rapprocher de son ami mais celui-ci se figea sous son approche. La jeune fille lui passa tranquillement les mains autour de son cou. le garçon au cheveux argenté stoppa un moment de respirer tellement la surprise était présente.

Le geste d'Hana n'était pas volontaire toutefois. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé à le commettre. Même si ça ne lui dérangeait guère, elle trouvait que c'était un peu inapproprié, surtout que le garçon n'était pas plus qu'un très bon ami. Pourtant, Shawn ne s'y objecta pas, sa main lâcha le morceau de tissu et se déposa délicatement sur le dos de la jeune fille. Son autre main fit de même. Peu à peu, les secondes passèrent mais leur étreinte dura toujours.

Hana avait un sentiment d'insécurité depuis un trop long moment. C'était comme si Shawn allait lui disparaître devant ses yeux d'une minutes à l'autre. Il lui semblait même qu'un drame était sur le point d'arriver, même si tout était paisible...Vraiment paisible...

Tout à coup, un bruit sur le côté la fit tant sursauter que deux larme vint couler sur ses joues.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent les yeux vers la direction du bruit. Quelqu'un venait de marcher sur le couvercle d'une poubelle qui se trouvait au sol. Il distinguèrent rapidement l'inconnu.

- Torch ! fit Hana, confuse, que fais-t...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le garçon au cheveux de feu leur bondit dessus pour les séparer de leur éternelle étreinte.

Chacun partit d'un côté. Hana heurta le mur de brique sur sa droite et Shawn s'est pris le trottoir de plein fouet. Voulant se relever, il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas s'aider avec sa main gauche car une douleur vive au poignet l'en empêcha. Dû à la chute, il se l'était cassé.

Hana avait pu se protéger du mur avec l'un de ses bras, mais elle lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever debout pour faire face à Torch, celui-ci la plaqua à nouveau au sol à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Cria l'adolescente en fixant Torch dans les yeux.

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de pousser son opposant avec ses pied. Toutefois, la force de Torch était trop grande comparé à la sienne. Se débattre ne servait donc à rien.

- Parle ? Continua t-elle de demander tout de même.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, tu es tout comme le morveux derrière, une moins-que-rien...

Il lui donna un coup de genou violant au ventre. Celle-ci lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Les larmes tombèrent à nouveau.

- Les larmes ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, tu devrais le savoir !, lança-t-il en laissant la jeune fille sur le sol à se tordre de douleur., Mais tu n'est pas ma proie...

Il se retourna vers Shawn qui gisait également sur le sol, un poignet fracturé.

- Aller, viens te battre, fumier !

Shawn ne bougea pas. Il contenta d'esquisser un large sourire comme à son habitude.

- Tu te réduit à ça, Claude ? Tu veux vraiment m'affronter avec ta force ? Tu veux réellement utiliser la violence ?

À ses mots, Torch serra fortement les poings.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend à me poser toutes ses questions ?

Il s'approcha à grand pas vers l'adolescent sur le sol. Une seconde après, il lui assena un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Hana à cru même attendre un bruit de bris d'os.

- Relève-toi ! Et viens te mesurer à moi !

- Non, je ne ferais jamais comme toi...

Une autre coup de pied.

- Je ne me défend jamais de cette façon..Je ne suis pas un lâche...

Une autre.

- Et Je ne suis pas atteint de la folie...

Un cinquième.

Un sixième.

Un septième.

Hana avait enfin retrouver sa voix.

- TORCH ! ARRÊTE !

Un huitième.

- TU AS UN SÉRIEUX PROBLÈME, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE ÇA !

Un neuvième.

- POURQUOI ?

Un dixième.

- POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ?

Maintenant un poings dans la figure, sur la poitrine, dans l'estomac.

Et un autre. Et un autre...

- TU VAS LE TUER !

Elle avait crié si fort que tout le quartier aurait pu l'entendre. Torch avait étrangement arrêter ses coups. Il tourna la tête vers Hana, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Son regard était neutre, mais un sourire sadique s'afficha peu à peu. Pourtant, c'était comme un tueur sans émotion. Il quitta par après les lieux, les joues en feu et l'esprit vague. Hana se leva, voulu le rattraper, mais sa vue se brouilla et des questions par millier lui remplit le cerveau :

Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ? La folie ? Est-ce de la folie ? Pourquoi serait-il fou ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ? pourquoi ? Et Shawn ? Comment se porte Shawn ? Est-ce que Shawn va bien ? Shawn ? Shawn...

Hana ne put le suivre, ll avait disparu si rapidement.

* * *

_***par se cacher* J'ai peur de vos réaction chers lecteurs sur la suite O_O mais si vous voulez tout de même la voir, dites le moi et je vais la poster ( pour ne pas attendre, ça serait même dans un ou deux jours), mais pour ceux qui en n'ont assez lu, vous pouvez me détester et partir Q_Q Je suis désolé pour la réaction de Torch/Claude, tellement OCC...**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous parler de l'âge des personnages également, en réalité, dans la fic, ils ont environ tous 16-17 ans, donc ils sont légèrement plus vieux que ceux de la série.**_

_**N'oublier pas, J'adore Shawn ! Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, de plus, l'histoire n'est pas fini ! Je ne finirais jamais sur un truc du genre ^^' Bref...**_

_**À +**_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Toujours à tes côtés

_**Voici la suite, même si je n'osais pas trop la poster...(sorter une boite de mouchoir si vous êtes sensibles...;_;)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! enfin j'espère...^^;**_

* * *

- Shawn ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Répond-moi...

Hana secoua la pauvre tête inerte et ensanglantée de Shawn de droite à gauche. Aucune réponse.

- Shawn...murmura-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien pour tenter de distinguer un souffle, mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle s'allongea donc à ses côté, espérant un geste de sa part ou des petits marmonnements qui lui donnerait un signe de vie. Les minutes passèrent, mais rien changea. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser pour appeler une ambulance. Elle ne voulait pas avertir les voisins. Elle voulait simplement rester près de lui et le surveiller, comme une mère sur son enfant.

Bientôt, une heure passa. Sa mère devait sûrement s'inquiéter, étant donner qu'elle devait rentrer chez elles il y a presque trois-quarts d'heures déjà. Pour les parents de Shawn, l'a même chose devait se produire. Ils ont déjà perdu un fils, un deuxième serait pour eux la catastrophe.

Une demi-heures passa encore, Hana s'était presque qu'endormie sur le sol avec l'adolescent pas très loin. Des milliers de questions l'empêchait par contre de le faire. Pourquoi en vouloir à Shawn ? Pourquoi est-ce que Torch lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu aider Shawn d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout les malheurs lui tombaient dessus ? mais le plus important..Est-ce que Shawn va s'en sortir ?

Connaissant la violence de Torch et de son passé obscur, elle se doutait bien que celui-ci voulait "blesser grièvement" le garçon au cheveux argentés. Mais Pourquoi avoir été si loin ? Pourquoi avoir été jusqu'à le rendre inapte à se relever de nouveau ?

Hana croyait fortement en la mort de Shawn. L'adolescent était petit et fragile, un peu comme elle après tout. Il ne pouvait pas survire au coups violent du garçon au cheveux de feu. Son état était également critique. Il avait de multiples fractures et des os complètement brisés. Ses chances de survie semblait très minces.

Néanmoins, à son plus grand étonnement, elle entendit toussé à ses côtés, des petits toux assez rauques mais bel et bien présents. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux.

Rapidement, elle se mit en position assise et regarda Shawn avec soulagement.

- Tu..tu es en vie...

Shawn qui avait encore les yeux fermés, les ouvrit délicatement pour faire face à Hana, qui pleurait juste devant lui. Les fines larmes tombèrent sur le visage du jeune garçon qui, malgré des douleurs dans tout le corps, afficha un petit sourire à sa meilleure amie.

- Ne..n-ne pleure pas...je t'en prie...

Il leva l'une de ses mains marqué par de profondes entailles pour la déposer sur le front de l'adolescente, dont une légère coupure se trouvait.

- Tu es blessé...tu as une petite marque sur le front, murmura Shawn, à bout de force.

- Mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi..Je dois faire quelque chose pour t'aider...

L'adolescent hochait négativement de la tête.

- Non..ne fais rien pour moi, je t'en supplie... je vais bien...

Hana resta bouche-bée pendant un moment. Le garçon continua à passer son doigt sur la petite égratignure.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle en versant de plus en plus de larme.

Shawn prit soudainement un air sérieux.

- J-je ne veux pas d'aide...Je veux que tu restes ici, avec moi...

Il lui prit une ses mains avec celle qui n'était pas foulé.

- Juste nous deux...Pendant le temps qui reste...

Hana demeura confuse. Son ami ne voulait pas être sauvé. Pourquoi ? C'était presque illogique.

- Qu..

- Tu n'aura plus à t'inquiéter pour moi...Je vais aller bien, m-même très b-

Il cracha alors un peu de sang sur le sol du côté opposé où se trouvait Hana. Elle s'inquiétait, mais celui-ci prolongea son monologue.

- É-écoute, Hana, t-tu te feras d'autres amis qui t'aimeront et...qui feront tout pour toi...Ils vont te soutenir, peut importe les difficultés que tu devras faire face...Tes parents aussi vont être là...et ils seront fière de leur fille... Mais m-moi...

Hana redoutait le pire.

- J-je t'observerais de mon nouveau chez moi...Tu vivras pour deux... Je te remercie de m'avoir pu me montré la beauté de la vie, q-que je croyais inexistante...

Il prit un pause pour toussé à nouveau. Le sang jaillit de plus belle.

- Tu-tu veux dire que...

- Nous avons passé de bons moments...tu es une amie formidable...

Il soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas revoir mon frère de si tôt...

Hana sanglota toujours. Ses paroles étaient très belles, et son cœur en redemandait, mais l'entendre parler l'a rendait toujours plus triste et plus nerveuses. Sa fin semblait cruellement approcher...

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes...Tu es trop précieux pour moi...On dirait que tout ce qui t'est arrivé est de ma faute... tu aurais dû...

La Jeune fille prit une pause. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-...Tu aurais dû jamais me rencontrer...

Il lâcha un petit rire qui lui prenait beaucoup de force.

- J'ai b-bien fait de te rencontré...Comme je te l'ai dit..tu m'as montré que la vie pouvait être belle même si il y a des gens autour de sois qui nous quitte...je veux...que tu le c-comprenne également...

L'adolescente se résigna à lui donner raison. S'il voulait que sa vie se termine ainsi, elle ne doit pas le contredire. Son but maintenant serait de profiter du moment et de chaque secondes qui le séparent de la mort. Réaliser son dernier souhait tout compte fait.

Hana se rallongea donc près de lui comme tout à l'heure. Shawn n'avait du moins pas lâcher sa main.

- j'ai u-une dernière chose à te dire..avant..

Une quinte de toux.

-...avant que l'on se quitte...

Hana le regarda tristement.

- Voles, dévoiles... cette partie de toi que tu as mis dans une cachette, Je sais que tu peux briller...

La jeune fille resta muette, impressionnée.

- I-illumine-toi, épanouis-toi, Comme si... tu avais le choix...M-même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix...

Peu à peu, l'emprise de sa main dans celle de l'adolescente commençait à disparaître.

Je..je serai juste à côté de toi, Hana...

La main du garçon se détacha de celle de la brunette et tomba, inerte.

* * *

_**L'histoire ne se termine pas là, non, je vais poster la suite quand même... mais les événements du genre sont finis ! Plus de scènes tristes, promis ! Je m'en veux dsl pour ce qui est arrivé à Shawn q_q je ne ferais plus jamais une fic comme ça, c'est trop affreux...**_

_**Quelle histoire clichée tout de même...bon, si vous aimez ce genre d'histoire, je suis contente pour vous !**_

_**PS : Ce dialogue : "Voles, dévoiles, cette partie de toi que tu as mis dans une cachette, Je sais que tu peux briller..." est tiré de la traduction française de la chanson anglaise "Fly" d'Hilary Duff**_

_**et ces dialogues : " - Illumine-toi, épanouis-toi, Comme si tu avais le choix, même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix, je serai juste à côté de toi" sont tirés de la tradiction française de la chanson anglaise "Run" de Leona Lewis**_

_**Ces deux chansons m'ont inspiré à écrire la fic, même si je ne sais pas trop si elle peuvent vraiment avoir un lien avec elle :) j'ai aussi été inspiré d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a très longtemps...**_

_***part se re-cacher* **_

_**À +**_


	7. Chapitre 6 - La vie continue

_**La suiiiite ! Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je le trouve sans vie xD Et il contient beaucoup trop d'explications et du blahblah inutiles...Bref, bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !...même après ce qui est arrivé à Shawn :'( *par se cacher dans une boîte***_

* * *

Les funérailles se déroulèrent trois jours après. Presque toute la famille de Shawn furent présents à la cérémonie. Par contre, les salutations furent brèves et chacun prit sa place dans la salle et songea de ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit sur cette mort ou non. Personne ne partageait ses émotions, même pas une larme ne coula. C'était e vide total. Le corps de l'adolescent était étendue dans un cercueil dans le fond de la salle. Tour à tour, les gens allait le voir.

Hana était venue avec sa mère, qui elle, était très débosselé par les événements. Il y'a quelque jours à peines, elle l'a vu se pointer devant sa porte pour inviter sa fille à manger au resto, et puis, le soir venu, il meurt d'une hémorragie interne. Elle comprit bien vite que tout pouvait basculer en très peu de temps. Hana avait tenter de la réconforté, mais lui parler n'arrangeait rien. Pourtant, ce n'était l'ami de sa mère, mais le sien.

Hana à subitement arrêter de verser des larmes au moment où Shawn à fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Il lui avait dit de ne plus pleurer, qu'il se sentait bien et que la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Sa joie de vivre à toutefois totalement disparus, même si l'adolescent voulait qu'elle reste elle-même et qu'elle continue à briller comme jamais sur le monde. Le garçon lui manquait affreusement, pourquoi devrait-elle continuer à être heureuse après son décès. Il était le meilleur ami qu'une fille puisse avoir.

Plus précisément, elle en voulait à Torch, qui, d'une manière inattendu, avait causé la mort de Shawn. Elle avait aucune idée si le garçon au cheveux de feu voulait vraiment le blessé à ce point, où si c'était qu'un simple accident, que sa force lui donnait un sentiment d'invincibilité, que la folie la gagné peu à peu...

Durant cette fameuse nuit, Hana à dû avouer au policier que l'adolescent au yeux dorées était le coupable de la mort de son ami. Sinon, elle aurait été accuser à sa place. Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours encore plus mal. Son accusation avait fait en sorte que Torch à été sortit de chez lui pour être conduit dans un centre pour les adolescents délinquants, mais devait-il vraiment être là ? Était-ce vraiment le vrai Claude Beacon ?

Elle ignorait ce qui se passait avec les autres membres du groupe, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas remis les pieds à l'école depuis ce temps. Elle se demandait même s'ils s'étaient impliqués dans toute cette histoire puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient amis avec Torch. Allait-ils subir des conséquences ?

Hana avait aussi eu le droit à une interrogation quelque peu forcé. Elle à dû raconter toute l'histoire, sans oublier de détails ou presque, en partant de sa rencontre avec Shawn jusqu'à l'incident après le restaurant. Le tout semblait très louche pour les policiers, surtout entre des adolescents de cette âges, mais ils l'ont tout de même donné le droit d'aller chez elle et dormir. Cela fut impossible par contre.

Le lendemain, c'était l'enterrement. La même chose se produit. Pas de parole, pas de larme, Seulement la voix du prête résonna dans le cimetière. Tout se passa très vite. Durant tout le moment, Hana avait serrer très fort le seul souvenir qui lui restait de Shawn : Son foulard qu'il portait toujours et qui appartenait autrefois à son frère.

- Hana, tu devrais sortir un peu, ce n'ai pas bien de rester dans la maison avec toute ses pensée noires. Va faire une promenade ! cria madame Lautner à sa fille à travers la porte de sa chambre.

La mère d' Hana était de plus en plus inquiète pour elle, qui ne mangeait plus et qui s'enfermait à double tour dans sa chambre. Son seul passe-temps ces temps-ci était de dormir, comme la plupart des gens qui souffre d'un deuil profond. Pleurer en est une autre qui se présente occasionnellement pour la jeune fille. Ce qui était le plus marquant par contre était le changement catégorique de sa personnalité. Hana était autrefois une fille optimiste, qui adorait la vie et les gens qu'elle côtoyait, mais littéralement, tout s'est effondré. Elle ne parle plus et fait de moins en moins attention à ce qu'elle dit. Elle devient insultante et ironique sans cesse. Sans le vouloir, Shawn fut la cause de tout ses problèmes, mais elle ne le blâmait pas pour autant.

- Hana ?, questionna sa mère, qui entendit un cliquetis dans serrure de la porte.

- ouais, je sors...

Étrangement, pour une fois depuis longtemps, Hana accepta de sortir dehors et prendre de l'air, ce disant que c'était un moyen efficace de ne plus avoir sa mère sur son dos.

- C'est déjà un grand pas vers le rétablissement, pensa madame Lautner, ravi de ses efforts.

(Au cimetière)

En voyant le cimetière prés d'elle. Hana avait tout bonnement décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à Shawn, voulant avoir une discussion avec lui. Depuis l'enterrement, elle n'était pas sortit de sa maison. L'air frais lui semblait même plus pur que jamais et les gens beaucoup plus souriant et heureux qu'à l'habitude, ce qu'elle détestait vu son moral.

Le cimetière était comme à son habitude, c'est à dire "sinistre". Toutefois, la brume du matin ajoutait un aspect plus inquiétant à l'endroit, mais Hana s'en moquait. "Les morts ne parle pas et ne veux pas notre mort" se disait-elle. Pourquoi avoir peur d'un endroit pareille ?

La jeune fille continua son chemin, croyant connaître l'endroit au ce situait la tombe de son ami. Quand elle arriva à un cul-de-sac, elle comprit qu'elle devrait refaire demi-tour et chercher.

- Ah zut !

L'adolescente parcouru tout les chemins possibles du cimetière, se demandant pourquoi pas plus simple et ordonné, mais subitement, elle se retrouva né à né avec la tombe recherchée. Il était plantée là, presque adossée contre l'arbre juste derrière avec nulle autre pierre tombale à plus d mètres de distance. Hana trouvait ça bien bizarre au départ, mais en même temps, elle aimait l'intimité que l'on lui accordait avec son meilleur ami.

Elle s'agenouilla juste devant la tombe, regardant longuement les mots gravés sur la pierre :

Ici gît Shawn Frost. 1995-2011. Repose en paix cher ami.

La dernière phrase avait été demandé par sa mère, pour lui faire plaisir, mais Hana n'était pas dans son assiette lors de son accord. Néanmoins, elle adorait l'ajout.

Quelques minutes passa, elle se décida enfin à dire tout au ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Je crois que tu aurais aimé mieux que je te visite plus souvent depuis ta mort, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pas de réponse, bien sûr.

- Je ne pouvais pas, je ne me sentait pas bien, et en ce moment non plus, mais je voulais quand même te voir...et te parlé.

Hana soupira, essayant de se calmer, mais elle commençait à ce sentir mal.

- J'ai été contente de te connaître..tu as été un ami exemplaire et j'aurais tant aimé que tu sois encore à mes côtés. Nous étions comme ce que tu étais avec ton petit frère : des êtres qui se complétait. Tu avait tes forces..et j'avais les miennes. Ensemble, on semblait invincibles...mais je vois que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle frotta l'un de ses yeux avec le revers de la main, une larme était apparu.

- Mais tu vois, puisque tu n'es plus là, j'ai perdu mes repères et..je me sens terriblement seule. Tu m'as clairement dit de ne pas m'en faire et de..voler de mes propres ailes, cependant, je...je ne peux pas...pas sans toi...

Elle s'arrêta. Elle laissait tranquillement l'émotion ce dissiper en elle, car une énorme boule de tristesse lui envahissait la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui.

- Je...

Elle laissa passer un moment. Ayant repris son courage, elle continua.

- Je ne peux pas briller, je ne pas m'ouvrir au autres, je ne le veux plus...Je veux plus de cette vie, je ne veux plus voir personne...

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les larmes commencèrent a couler.

- TU VOIS ! JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS ARRÊTER DE PLEURNICHER COMME UNE FILLETTE ! JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TENIR UNE PAROLE !

Elle continua à crier et à hurler comme l'impossible. Elle se fichait qu'il est d'autres personnes dans le cimetière, le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus.

- JE NE PEUX PLUS RIEN FAIRE...

Elle s'écroula à quatre pattes devant la tombe.

- Je veux te revoir...

Les dernier mots, elle les marmonna tout simplement, ayant perdu toute sa force. Peu après, elle s'endormit au pied de la tombe, ensevelit sous la brume. Une ombre passa rapidement près d'elle...

* * *

_**La suite la semaine prochaine ! Je vais essayer entre temps de me remettre à l'écrit des autres chapitres ( je suis rendu au neuvième et je ne l'ai pas retouché depuis 2 mois). En espérant que je n'abandonne pas la fic par manque d'idées xD N'oubliez pas, n'hésiter pas à faire de la critique, je suis tout ouïe ! Et dsl pour ceux qui aime le personnage de Claude habituellement je l'ai carrément "amoché" et "ridiculisé" dans ma fic...Mais je le répète, c'est de l'OCC pure pour certains persos !**_

_**Et encore, je suis désolé pour la mort de Shawn :'(((( Vraiment !**_

_**À + ~**_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le rouquin

_**Voici la suite ! Désolé pour les deux jours de retard, j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'être sur le net ces temps-ci... Enfin bref, je le trouve un peu court celui-là et je ne les pas réviser encore, je le ferai plus tard. Je suis un peu pressé. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

- Qui est là ?

Un bruit qui venait de quelques centimètres à peine d'Hana la réveilla subitement. C'était si près qu'elle eu la réaction de se mettre en position assise et d'y faire face. Cependant, elle ne vit personne.

- hum...j'ai peut-être rêvé...

- Je n'en suis pas s'y sûr...

Hana, plus terrifié que jamais resta figé sur le moment. C'est seulement après plusieurs secondes qu'elle devina à qui appartenait la voix. Elle décida donc de suivre la direction de celle-ci pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- Xavier ?

- Et bien, tu te souviens de mon nom ! Je ne suis pas l'un de tes petits amis populaire pourtant !

Le Xavier Foster qui se trouvait devant elle était différent qu'à l'habitude. Au lieu d'avoir ses cheveux plaqué vers le bas, ils étaient tous relevé sur sa tête sauf sa frange, ce qui donnait un air un peu plus vilain. De plus, il portait une veste avec un col en fourrure, des gants de moto et des bottes brunes.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant, pas très intéressé à lui parler.

L'adolescent s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du visage de la jeune fille. Elle continua à l'ignorer.

- Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Hana, surprise et honteuse, ne dit rien. Xavier fit un petit sourire mesquin et continua :

- Et oui, j'ai tout entendu ton monologue. Tu avais l'air convaincante en tout cas... Mais je voudrais juste te dire une chose...

La brunette tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

- Shawn Frost n'est plus là, et toi, tu vas continuer à vivre dans le monde des vivants même si ton ami est passé dans l'au-delà.

Hana dévisagea encore une fois le rouquin.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? murmura-t-elle.

Xavier ne répondit rien. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Le choix revenait donc à l'adolescente.

Hana, un peu mal à l'aise dû à ses paroles, décida de changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Pour... revenir à ma question de tout à l'heure...

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, il décida d'abord de s'assoir sur le sol car la position dans lequel il était n'était pas très confortable. Il regarda vers le ciel pour distinguer un rayon de soleil parmi les nuages et la brume.

- Je t'observe depuis un bon moment, commença-t-il, même avant ta rencontre avec Shawn. Tu avais l'air d'une fille très énergique et sentimentale. Quand j'ai entendu parlé du décès de celui-ci, j'ai cru qu'il serait bon de te remonter le moral...

Il baissa la tête pour regarder la jeune fille.

-...à ma façon !

Hana soupira. Décidément, ce garçon était trop louche pour elle.

- Je ne peux juste pas te laisser dans cette état. Laisse-moi au moins te montrer comment la vie peut être belle ! Supplia t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance !

La phrases sortit de la bouche de la brunette aussi vite qu'une éclair. C'était pour elle définitif, elle ne voulais plus traîner avec personne.

- Tu apprendra à le faire...

Xavier se remit debout, tout en gardant son regard sur Hana.

-...Que tu le veuille ou non...

La jeune fille se leva à son tour.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le devrais, je ne te connais pas bien et..tu oses te mêler à ma vie privé ! Tu ne mérite même pas que je te parle...

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Xavier ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

- J'ai fait une promesse à Shawn il y a quelques jours, cria t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Hana arrêta de marcher. Intrigué, elle se retourna.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Xavier ferma les yeux et leva son bras droit.

- Je le jure sur tous les âmes qui reposent ici.

- Que lui as-tu promis ? Demanda l'adolescente, avec le regard sérieux.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.

- Je lui est promis que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'il ne pourrais plus être là pour toi...

Il respira un bon coup.

-... Que je te protègerais jusqu'à ma mort !

Il eu un long silence qui durant presque éternellement suite à ces paroles. Hana en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Shawn et Xavier ont il pu s'entendre sur ce sujet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a donné tout les responsabilité à l'adolescent au cheveux rouge ? Qu'elle était leur lien ? Il y avait trop de question, trop de pourquoi...Hana ne pouvait plus entendre les réponses. Elle s'approcha du garçon pour mieux l'entendre.

- Cette promesse à débuté le jour où tu as été la première à agir amicalement avec Shawn, débuta Xavier en gardant la tête baissé, Le jour où tu t'es disputé avec ton groupe d'amis. Plus précisément la fois où je t'ai sauvé de la rage de Claude. Tu te souviens ?

Hana hocha de la tête, tout en resta attentive.

- Shawn m'avait vu passer à l'acte et...il est venu me voir par la suite. Dans ses airs de timides, il me semblait du moins très confiant et vrai dans ses propos.

***flash back***

- Euh...Salut Xavier, je suis Shawn Frost, le nouveau...

l'adolescent fut surpris qu'il se présente à lui. Toutefois, de bonne grâce, il fit de même.

- Enchanté de te connaître, Shawn., dit-il avec un sourire.

- J'ai observé de loin ce qui viens de se passer il y a quelques instants et... Je me demandais...même si je sais que l'on se connait pas...

Xavier resta perplexe, mais bien à l'écoute.

-...Si tu pouvais t'occuper et t'assurer de bien protéger Hana s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Si mes possibilité de le faire moi-même sont moindres ?

Le rouquin fut incroyablement surprit. On lui demandait de protéger une fille qu'il connaissait à peine..mais qu'elle est cette histoire ?

- Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, continua Shawn, mais cette fille doit être à tout pris protégé et éloigné de ses types. Ils me semblent tous très méchants et cruelles. Elle est trop précieuse pour moi et pour les autres gens biens qui l'entourent...Les personnes gentilles comme elle ne sont pas beaucoup de ce monde...

Il stoppa un moment.

- Il n'y a pas deux comme elle. On dirait un ange... Et elle..ma sortit..de cette mélancolie qui me rongeait...Juste par son sourire et sa courtoisie...

À ses mots, Xavier demanda :

- Mais pourquoi moi, et pas un autre ?

Le garçon au cheveux argenté esquissa un sourire sincère.

- Tu en ai capable, c'est tout. Tu as...cette énergie en toi..qui...semble bien se lier avec la sienne... Comme tout à l'heure, je l'ai pressentit.. c'est pour ça que..Je t'en prie...

Shawn marqua à nouveau une pause. Xavier baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Protéger une fille...surtout cette fille en particulier...Il l'a connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il l'avait grandement observé et avait constaté sa gentillesse donc...

- j'accepte. dit simplement l'adolescent.

***fin du flashback***

- Même te connaissant que très peu, j'ai rapidement accepté de le faire, étant donné que tu semblais si importante pour lui, même depuis le tout premier jour...

Hana eu une larme à l'œil : Shawn l'aimait et voulait son bien depuis tout ce temps.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Ce garçon ne voulait que le bien de ceux qu'il aimait. Maintenant qu'il est disparu de la terre, je dois tenir ma promesse et t'éloigner des gens qui pourrait facilement abuser de toi !

L'adolescente, émue du geste de son ami, tomba sur ses genoux juste devant la pierre tombale. Elle sanglota doucement tout en marmonnant quelques phrases pour lui.

- Tu es tout un ami...tu as songer à ce que je sois protéger en tout temps...Alors que c'est moi qui m'était promis de le faire pour toi...en te voyant pour la première fois dans le cours de français...

Xavier s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente. Il murmura :

- Il veut que tu vives, que tu voles, que tu cours, que tu redeviennes toi-même, l'adolescente qu'il a connu...Et je vais tout faire pour que cela arrive, même si cela implique de grandes épreuves...

* * *

_**Bon, le chapitre 7 arrête là ! La suite la semaine prochaine :) sur ce, je files ! **_

_**À + **_


	9. Chapitre 8 - Des amis ?

_**Vla le chapitre 8 tout le monde ( j'ai pas eu trop d'idée pour le titre dsl xD) Bonne lecture !**_

_**( dsl aussi pour l'OCC des persos à venir xD)**_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents reprirent la route pour quitté pour de bon le cimetière. Toutefois, la brume était toujours présente, donc les chemins furent très peu visible. Xavier décida donc de faire le guide, ce disant que sont intuition lui indiquait la sortit, ce que Hana doutait.

- Tu sais que même si tu as soi-disant fait cette promesse à Shawn, tu es toujours un garçon suspect pour moi.

Le rouquin ne dit rien. Il n'avait très envie de discuter avant d'avoir trouvé la sortit.

- Hey, tu es sourd ? je t'ai dis que...

- Pas le moment de parler...

Hana allait répliquer.

- Qu-

- J'essaie de me concentrer. Je dois le faire pour que nous puisons quitté le cimetière sans qu'il nous arrive quelque chose.

- pfff... ton intuition te joue des tours apparemment... dit la jeune fille, énervée.

Un quart d'heure passa, Hana avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Elle avait même remarquer un arbre mort et crochus qui lui paraissait tant familier. Elle osa tout même confronter Xavier qui semblait sûr de lui.

- Écoute, je crois que l'on à fait trois fois le même chemin depuis tout à l'heure. Pour être plus clair : On tourne en rond !

L'adolescent se retourna vers elle. Il afficha un sourire en coin.

- Nous allons arriver bientôt. Fais-moi confiance !

La brunette croisa les bras.

- Et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais moi même trouver le bon chemin...

Xavier l'observa pendant qu'elle s'éloignait dans la direction opposé. Apparemment, elle ignorait les dangers qu'il avait dans cette endroit car son air têtu la conduit vers un fossé qui menait dans lune rivière.

- Hana, c'est dangereux par là ! avertis l'adolescent.

Il décida de la suivre, voulant empêcher tout malheur. Hana, de son côté, parut soudainement joyeuse.

- J'entend du bruit, peut-être que c'est la circulation...

- Ne fait pas un pas de plus ! Ordonna le rouquin, à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Naaaaan, comme si j'allait t'écou...

Imprudemment, Hana mis un pied dans le vide, ce qui la déséquilibra et la fit basculer vers une rivière qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas. Pourtant, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Xavier arriva vers elle et lui fit un crochet au niveau de la clavicule pour la ramené vers l'arrière et l'empêcha de tomber dans le fossé. Par la force de l'impact, La brunette tomba sur le sol, suivit du garçon. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Face à elle, Xavier avait un sourire moqueur. Pourtant, il était soulagé qu'elle n'est rien.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Je connais le cimetière, je le visite assez souvent...

Hana le repoussa gentiment vers l'arrière et maugréant. Elle se sentait idiote.

- Je suis stupide, je le sais...Murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard.

- Tant fait pas, tu es seulement têtu...

L'adolescente dit un petit "merci", qui fit afficher un nouveau sourire à Xavier, fière de son coup.

- Je tient ma promesse, Shawn, Pensa-t-il.

Après une heure passé dans le cimetière, les deux adolescents finirent enfin par en sortir. La brume avait commencé à se dissiper peu à peu et les nuages ont fait place au soleil. Par contre, Shawn occupait toujours l'esprit d'Hana. Il lui manquait de plus en plus, habituée de le voir à tout les jours. Xavier, voulant lui changer les idées, lui posant rapidement un question.

- C'est quand que tu reviens au collège?

L'adolescente ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle y répondit un peu à contrecœur :

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé peut-être à revenir demain...Je ne voudrais pas non plus coulé dans tous mes cours...

- Super !

Hana, étonné de la réaction du rouquin, ce mit étrangement à rougir et à frapper le sol de son pied.

- Je pourrais alors te présenter mes copains. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont très ouvert auprès des filles.

- Je..je ne crois pas que...

Xavier se positionna en face de l'adolescente. Cette dernière évita une fois de plus son regard.

- Fais moi confiance ! Tu verras, ils sont sympas !

- Si..si tu le dit, Se résigna Hana avec un sourire forcé.

( au collège)

Le lendemain, Hana c'était rendu, malgré elle, à l'école. Avec un peu de malaise au fond d'elle, la jeune fille n'osa pas regarder les autres dans les yeux. La plupart des élèves avaient entendu parlé de ce qui c'était passé entre elle, Shawn et Torch. Chacun avait sa manière d'y réagir : Quelques-uns avait de la peur dans le regard, d'autres une certaine rage, et puis d'autre de la surprise, mais rare étaient les personnes qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ou de rire. En effet, c'était LE sujet de conversation. Des rumeurs avaient même déjà fait le tour du collèges, comme par exemple, qu'Hana avait venger la mort de Shawn et empoissonnant Claude qui en mourut par la suite. Pourtant, c'était inévitablement faux, Hana ne ferait jamais ça, même si une haine profonde contre lui c'était développé.

Quelques professeurs venait de temps en temps la voir durant la matinée pour lui dire leurs plus sincères condoléances, des d'encouragement et lui demander des nouvelles sur sa propre santé, ce que Hana détestait, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait plus voir personne, ni dire le moindre mot.

L'après-midi était plutôt monotone. Tout ce déroulait comme à l'habitude sauf pour ses relations interpersonnelle. Bellatrix et Kim était en interrogatoire avec les forces de l'ordre depuis plusieurs jours donc elles étaient absentes. Pour ce qui est de Fox, celui-ci n'aurait pas mit les pied à l'école depuis l'incident, selon des sources. Personne ne sait ce qui lui arrive ou ce qu'il fait.

Après l'école, l'adolescente était entendu à la sortit du collège par Xavier, avec ses habit et sa coiffure habituelles. Celui-ci l'avait prévenu la veille qui lui allait lui présenter ses amis proches, mais Hana était un peu craintif, puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à se lier d'amitié avec d'autres de si tôt. Le garçon s'avança doucement vers elle.

- T'es prête ? Ils nous entendent dans un parc pas très loin d'ici.

Hana hocha de la tête. Xavier parut ravi.

( Au parc)

Sans que Hana puisse dire quoique ce soit, un garçon au cheveux vert attaché en queue de cheval avec quelques mèches sur le front vint ce poster devant elle. Il avait environ la grandeur de Xavier. Un grand sourire enfantin était affiché sur son visage.

- Hey salut toi, moi c'est Jordan, tu es dans notre niveau à tous au collège !

En effet, lorsque Hana déplaça son regard partout dans le parc, elle remarqua la présence de plusieurs élèves de son école, cependant, leurs noms ne lui venait pas en tête. Le jeune adolescent, par contre, se remit dans son champs de vision. Il l'a scruta longuement de ses yeux marrons.

- Tu m'as l'air très sympa ! Comme tu as de beau cheveux ! Je peux les toucher, dis ?

- Jordan, c'est fini les compliments ? Lança un garçon qui se trouvait sur un tourniquet, un ballon de basket dans les mains.

Hana croisa le regard de l'inconnu. Celui-ci ce présenta.

- Bonsoir Hana, je suis Nathan, même si tu devais déjà le savoir...

Ce dernier avait lui aussi les cheveux ramener en queue de cheval, mais ceux-ci étaient bleu. Une grand mèche de cheveux lui cachait l'oeil droit. Quand il s'approcha d'Hana, celle-ci remarqua qu'il était légèrement plus petit que Jordan. Xavier lui mentionna qu'il était un as du Basket-ball, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il est ce genre de ballon avec lui.

- Je joue dans l'équipe du collège, en fait, je ne suis pas du tout professionnel, dit le bleuté de façon très modeste.

En haut d'un toboggan, un adolescent très grand aux cheveux long et blond agita fortement les mains pour attirer l'attention.

- Hey! Mon nom à moi c'est..AHHHHH !

Le blond avait accidentellement glissé sur le toboggan et se retrouva sur le sol, ce qui fit rire plusieurs. Hana alla vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je m'appelle Byron, lui souffla-t-il, encore un peu déstabilisé.

La brunette esquissa un sourire, ce qui donnait un air surprit au blond.

- Dis, je..peux-tu rester dans ton état actuel ? Je vais faire ton portrait ! Tu m'inspire en ce moment !

Hana semblait beaucoup plus surprise que lui.

- Quoi ?

Byron prit son carnet à dessin qui était toujours sur le sol dû à sa chute et s'assit sur la pointe du toboggan, tout en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire.

- Ne tant fait pas Hana, lui rassura Xavier, Byron adore l'art, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est te dessiner.

Aussitôt dis, le grand blond griffonna sur une feuille de son cahier, tout en faisant de grands gestes lié à des traits rapides. Quelques minutes après, il soupira de satisfaction et tourna son carnet vers son model. Hana en resta ébahi : le portrait lui correspondait.

- Mais c'est juste...trop...mais comment...

Byron afficha un grand sourire, pour preuve de gratitude.

- Je suis content que tu aimes !

-Et bien, et bien, qui a ramener une poulette dans notre groupe, balança un garçon avec un air mauvais.

Hana ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, ni la personne qui se trouvait à sa gauche, quand elle le regardant enfin.

- Caleb, déclara l'inconnu qui avait la moitié du crane rasé en présenta sa main, dont Hana serra avec peu de conviction. l'adolescent continua sur sa lancé, amusé :

- Tu sais que tu es bien jolie, toi...mais tu ne peux pas être ici...

Il prit une pause pour replacer ses cheveux sur le côté.

- On est entre mecs, tu vois...

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Caleb, ordonna Nathan en dribblant avec son ballon, elle n'est pas un jouet...

- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, t'inquiète ! répliqua le punk avec un sourire sadique.

- On respecte les nanas, c'est pas si dur à faire, bon sang ! murmura Jordan qui regardait Byron dessiner. Pourtant, Caleb l'avait entendu.

- Si tu as un problème, triple idiot, dit-moi le maintenant !

Le garçon au cheveux verts se tut. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une confrontation avec l'un de ses amis qui ne faisait que perdre la tête en présence d'une fille. Le regard du Punk ce tourna alors rapidement vers Xavier.

- Je présume que c'est toi, Xavier, qui à ramené "ça" ici...Pourquoi ?

Xavier ce mordit les lèvres. Il avait comprit que Caleb aurait déjà un peu de difficulté à accepter la présence d'Hana, mais pas à ce point. Contrairement à ses autres copains, celui-ci n'était pas au courant des intentions du jeune rouquin. La promesse était une partie auquel il gardait secret, mais il avait bien expliqué le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul une minutes de plus. Caleb allait pourtant être très dur à convaincre...étant de nature assez têtu et sévère en rapport aux normes.

- je...commença Xavier, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça, non ?

- Ouais, en partie...mais tu me caches quelque chose...

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge prit une grande respiration : Caleb commençait sérieusement à l'énervé.

- Je ne cache rien, il faut seulement que tu commences à mieux d'habituer à de nouvelles présences, c'est tout...

Le punk remua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je suis d'accord pour accepter des mecs dans le groupe, mais les filles, c'est autre chose...

Il tourna son regard de haine vers Hana.

-...c'est plein de problèmes, voilà !

La jeune adolescente serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait supporter les paroles de Caleb. Celui-ci, même sous le regard fixe d'Hana, en redit de plus belle.

- Premièrement, Elle sont toujours en train de pleurnicher, de bavasser dans le dos des gens, de rire des autres, de se plaindre, et surtout...

Hana s'approcha à pas feutré du l'adolescent.

-...elle se mêle de ce qui ne les regarde pas !

La brunette lui assena un coup de poing. Non pas une gifle comme pour son ancien ami Fox, un réelle coup de poing au visage. Ce coup fit en sorte que Caleb se retrouva sur le sol. **( note de l'auteur : pfff, pourtant moi qui n'aime pas les femmes fatales... j'en ai crée une !)**

- Ahhh fait chier...sale garce...

Personne ne bougea, surprit par ce qui venait de se passer. Même Byron avait arrêter de dessiner. Toutefois, Xavier avait un fort sourire sur le visage.

- Oh la vache, mais ce qu'elle est forte cette nana ! finit par dire Jordan au bout d'une minute, remplit d'admiration.

Hana, pour sa part, frotta ses jointures : En effet, elle n'y était pas aller de main morte. Elle se trouvais même étrange d'avoir réagit de la sorte.

Peu de temps après, Caleb se leva, avec une main sur la joue. Ce qui était surprenant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air du tout en colère.

- Et bien, tu sais te défendre...

Hana soupira.

- Ouais, il semblerait...et alors ?

- Et alors ? Je peux déjà dire que tu as tout mon respect maintenant.

Il s'avança vers elle pour y déposer une main sur son épaule.

- Tu peux venir dans le groupe. Je t'accorde le droit !

* * *

_**Bon j'ai relu là et je pense : quel chapitre bizarre ! mais bon, c'est moi qui pense ça... Byron qui sait dessiner...On aura tout vu :P et Nathan joue au basket, baaaa c'est pas si pire...non ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**La suite plus tard ! je pense bientôt peut être me mettre à écrire des OS de IE GO ! je dois juste trouver des idées ^^;**_

_**À +**_


	10. Chapitre 9 - Byron Love

_**Voici la suite ! La suite va prendre du temps à sortir (je n'ai pas fini le chapitre 10 encore, pardonner moi -;) mais je vais essayer de le continuer le plus vite possible :O sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Hana ne répondit rien à l'accord du punk. Même après toute l'attention que les garçons lui accordait et du respect qu'elle avait eu de Caleb, elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir de nouveaux amis, surtout pour le moment. Le problème n'était pas du fait qu'ils étaient des garçons, au contraire, mais c'était surtout dû au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à eux. S'il arrivait quelque chose encore une fois, elle ne se le pardonnerais jamais. Avec un regard un peu perdu, Hana bégaya quelques mots.

- Écoutez, les gars...V-vous me semblez tous très aimables...m-mais...

Caleb enleva doucement sa main qu'il avait toujours sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ! Je suis hyper désolé !

- Non, non...je comprend le fait que tu veux être sur tes gardes...mais c'est moi qui...

Elle baissa la tête.

- Je veux juste que l'on m'oublie...

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le parc en courant. Elle traversa quelques rues sans faire attention, puis disparue du champs de vision des adolescents. Aucun n'a voulu la retenir. Par contre, aucun ne voulait qu'elle se promène seule, surtout si elle agissait si imprudemment.

- Je peu- débuta Jordan en leva la main pour ce proposer, mais Xavier le coupa d'une main près de sa bouche.

- Non. Byron y va.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux vert en affichant une moue. Il est trop occuper à dessiner...

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, fit remarquer le roux, il est le plus sensible de nous tous, voir son côté artistique développé. Il est le seule qui peut faire parler Hana et la rendre plus ouverte à nouveau. **_(note de l'auteur : c'est tellement pas lui xDD)_**

Nathan et Caleb hochèrent de la tête, convaincue. Jordan, pour sa part, roula les yeux. Quant à Byron, il fut surprit mais ravi d'aider la jeune fille.

- Je...J-je vais faire de mon mieux, dit-il en prenant son cahier à dessin et ses crayons, je reviens dès que possible.

Le jeune blond quitta à son tour le parc pour retrouver Hana, espérant fortement qu'elle était pas trop loin.

Hana traversa une énième rue avant de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter, se trouvant déjà très loin du parc auquel le groupe était installé. Elle voulait pas qu'ils la suivent, craignant une leçon de moral, plus particulièrement de la part de Xavier.

Ses amis était de bonnes personnes, en tout cas, ils le semblèrent, mais la brunette ne pouvait les supporter. Leur joie lui était héritable, elle qui ne ressentait que de la tristesse depuis quelques temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre, ils n'ont sûrement rien vécue de telle, se disait Hana. Les garçons ont d'ailleurs plus de facilité à passer au dessus de leurs émotions, donc, pour elle, leur parlé de ses problèmes allait les ennuyer. Caleb avait parfaitement raison sur ce point en fait...

Elle observa les environs, dont elle ne reconnaissait que peu. Toutefois, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Son seul but était d'être seul, et le quartier semblait assez calme et inhabité pour elle. Elle décida donc de se fondre dans le champs qui se trouvait droite et d'y rester un moment, allongé, et à peut-être dormir un peu. Faire le vide pour quelques minutes... Elle ferma les yeux pour écouter les oiseaux chanter et le vent souffler sur la broussailles qui l'entourait, Imaginer son meilleur ami Shawn à ses côtés, l'entendre parlé, rire, la taquiner comme autrefois. Espérer son retour comme à toutes les nuits, pouvoir passer ses après-midi ensemble, avec un lait frappé, devant les vitrines des magasins, regarder les enfants de la rue joué au foot, juste être deux...

Mais tout son rêve stoppa nette : quelque chose se trouvait sur ses joues et ce n'était pas très tolérable. Lorsqu'elle rouvrît les yeux, elle découvrit avec surprise ce que c'était : Les cheveux long et blond de Byron, auquel le visage de celui-ci se trouvait à quelques centimètre de la sienne. Ses prunelles de couleurs ardentes lui souriait joyeusement. Pris de panique, L'adolescente le repoussa vivement devant elle, ce qui le mit en position assise. Il lâcha un petit «ouille» tout en massant un peu le haut des ces fesses. Bref, l'atterrissage fut un peu brutal...

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais tu ne m'entendais pas, même si je te criais dans les oreilles.

Hana, rouge de gêne, ce frotta les joues avec force, ressentant encore les cheveux de Byron lui chatouiller le visage.

- Byron...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'un ton sec, déçu qu'elle fut suivit.

- Je suis venue te parler un peu...

Il changea son regard joyeux en un plus triste et plein de pitié, comme celui d'un chiot.

-...Tu ne veux pas me voir ? Je dois m'en aller ?

Hana secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, mais...Je ne suis pas confortable pour te parler, je ne te connais pas bien...

- Mais nous avons vécue des journées difficiles tous les deux... répliqua le grand blond en prenant place au côtés de la jeune file.

- Quoi ?

Byron sourit.

- j'ai aussi perdu un être cher dans ma vie, tout comme toi. Il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis...

Hana écarquilla les yeux. Elle en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je ne te crois pas ! fit-elle en le dévisageant.

Pourtant, Byron sortit quelques chose de sa poche arrière. En le montrant à l'adolescente, celle-ci comprit que c'était un avis de décès. Un garçon qui avait environ leur âge se trouvait dessus. Ce dernier portait aussi les cheveux longs.

- c'est lui, et je te le jure que c'est vrai !

Hana prit le bout de papier, tout en lui faisant attention.

- Il est mort d'une maladie inconnue, continua Byron, le pauvre..Il a tant souffert...mais pour l'honorer d'une certaine façon, j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux, pour avoir cette sensation d'avoir sa présence à mes côtés...

La brunette ne s'imaginait pas le fait que Byron ait fait pousser ses cheveux pour cette raison, croyant au départ qu'il était seulement un peu efféminé.

- Tout pour te dire que tu n'es pas la seule à vivre un lourd passé ou un quelconque souvenir qui parait douloureux. Plusieurs gens le vivent, mais chacun à sa manière. Et toi, tu ne devrais vivre éternellement dans la souffrance. Pour ma part...

Byron s'allongea, tout en prenant son carnet à dessin et son crayon.

-...je dessine afin de me changer les idées.

Hana par après imita l'adolescent. Elle regarda ensuite Byron dessiner quelques oiseaux par-ci par là sur une page de son cahier. Son regard se tourna quelques fois sur le blond, qui avait retrouvé son expression joyeuse.

- Et pour Xavier ? J'ai entendue dire qu'il était orphelin...risqua l'adolescente en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Byron tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Oui, il est bien orphelin, et tout comme moi, il peut tourner la page. Ses parents, bien qu'ils est été les personnes les plus importante de sa vie, ne lui barre pas la route. Il peut bien faire sa vie sans penser à eux à chaque moment. Il pense plutôt à passer du bons temps avec ses copains et à bien réussir à l'école.

- Je vois...

Après un moment, l'adolescent arrêta de gribouiller. Il décida alors de se remettre en position assise pour à nouveau tourner son regard vers Hana, qui était toujours allonger.

- Pour conclure, je veux seulement te dire que moi et les autres ont veut que tu rejoigne le groupe. Comme te la sûrement dit Xavier, on a rien contre les filles. On a tous apprit à propos de Shawn et...on voudrais seulement ton bien...on voudrait que tu répands à nouveau ta joie un peu partout, celle que tu était avant en fait...

La jeune fille fixa le ciel, mais restait attentive aux paroles de Byron.

- Nous t'observions tous, tu étais comme une sorte d'élue...

Une...élue ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez tant que je me sentes mieux à nouveau ? souffla-t-elle, à moitié endormis, qui êtes-vous au juste, toi et les autres...?

Byron se leva.

- Tu peux nous considérer...Comme des anges gardiens...

Il laissa la jeune fille seule dans les champs, qui avait garder un air profondément perplexe.

* * *

**_ La suite dans...je sais pas xD mais je vais faire le tout pour au moins l'avoir d'ici quelques semaines ( l'école me prend tout mon temps...stupide collège grrr...)_**

**_dsl pour les éléments inventés, je sais que ça gâche pas mal de chose :(_**

**_À + ~_**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Souffrances

_**Voilà la suite ! j'espère que le tout vous plaira..même si elle est un peu courte par rapport aux autres xP Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

- Alors ? Demanda Xavier, qui s'approcha doucement de Byron qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ce dernier baissa la tête avec un air sérieux.

- Je lui est...raconté se que j'ai vécu...afin qu'elle ne sente pas trop seule dans son cas... Elle ne m'a pas paru plus enthousiasme par contre...

- Je vais y aller moi ! S'interposa Jordan, avec volonté, mais Xavier fronça furieusement les sourcils.

- Écoute, Jordan ! Tu n...

- Je peux l'aider ! Je sais que je le peux ! Je le peux, point barre !

Son opposant ne dit rien, mais fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Je vais l'aider, même si vous êtes contre !

À bout de nerf, Xavier ouvra la bouche pour répliquer, mais à l'instant même, Jordan les quitta pour prendre le même chemin que Byron à fait en sens inverse et ce, en courant.

Son but était de retrouver Hana. Personne ne lui donnerait d'ordre à présent.

- Mais Jordan, ATTEND !

Sans réponse, le rouquin soupira. De son côté, Nathan s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je crois que Jordan est plus déterminé que jamais. Laissons-le faire ce qu'il veut faire.

- c'est vrai ! Peut-être qu'il a une botte secrète après tout ! Ajouta Byron, avec un sourire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge croisa les bras. Qu'est ce que Jordan pourrait faires ?

* * *

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça sans demander à Byron l'endroit où ils ont papoté...Quel imbécile je suis !

Jordan courait dans tout les sens, revenait sur ces pas, prit des rues un peu bizarres, ne fit pas attention à la circulation, marchait, courait, s'arrêtait, se penchait, respirait un bon coup... Au bout d'un petit moment, il leva finalement la tête, pour bien sûr tomber presque face à face avec la brunette, qui le regardait avec des yeux étonnés.

- AAAAH BAAAH WAAATAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jordan ne pu se retenir de crier n'importe quoi : Elle lui avait fait une de ses peurs!

- Fais plus jamais ça, sérieux !

La jeune fille de dit rien, mais esquissa un sourire, ce qui fit faire de grands yeux au vert. Mais elle sourit ma parole !

- Tu sais que je te cherchais ? Continua Jordan et replaçant sa queue de cheval.

- C'est quoi, vous allez tous vous mettre à me faire la morale les uns après les autres ?

- Bah non ! Moi je suis pas Xavier ou ben Byron, j'suis Jordan ! Moi je fait pas de la 'moralatoire' ?

La jeune fille retint un rire. Mais c'est quoi ce mot ?

- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Jordan se mit à sautiller autour de la jeune fille avant de rapidement s'arrêter devant elle et la regarder dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

- Je veux que l'on joue à un jeu ! Proposa t'il avec entrain.

- Un jeu ?

Mais quel numéro ce Jordan !

- Oui, oui ! Un jeu ! Un jeu formidable!

Hana, intrigué, leva un sourcil.

- Ne sommes nous pas trop vieux pour des j-

Pat pat !

Elle s'arrêta.

Le jeune adolescent venait de tapoter son dos doucement. Celui-ci ce déplaça derrière pour la distancé de quelques mètres.

- Au joue à chat ! cria-t'il.

Rapidement, la brunette se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

- Tu ne crois pas en être capaaaable ? mmh? Fit Jordan en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête, d'une façon très relaxe.

Un défi. Un défi ? Vraiment ?

- Pff- Je suis capable d'y jouer ! Je parie que je t'attrape d'ici quelques secondes !

- Ah ouais ? Je t'attend fillette ! Dit-il avant d'entamer une course.

Ce que Hana ne croyait pas au départ, c'était que Jordan puissent lui résister. Depuis environ 10 minutes, la poursuite durait toujours. La jeune adolescente ne savait même plus pourquoi elle jouait à ce jeu. Elle le faisait, mais sans obligation. c'était comme un devoir. Le tout lui semblait assez divertissant, même jusqu'à être très libérateur. Oui, le fait de courir après le garçon lui donnait un sentiment d'invincibilité, de bien être...Elle se sentait bien !

C'est comme si ces tourmentes disparaissaient peu à peu. Elle les battait à la course, c'était presque sûr. Comment est-ce que Jordan à pu trouver une solution du genre ? Après tout, rien ne pouvait être jugé par des premières impressions...Jordan était-il un vrai sauveur...Un ange ? Oui, un ange ! Les membres du groupe était tous des anges !

Heureuse de bien se sentir, Hana ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Comment cela pouvait-être possible ? Elle qui ne voulait pas comprendre les interventions du groupe, mais maintenant, tout lui parait plus évident...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jordan stoppa devant un petit shop. Hana, par la force de l'accélération, ne réussit pas à bien s'arrêter et manqua de le percuter. Un instant après, elle déposa sa main sur son dos.

Pat !

- C'est toi le...le chat ! déclara-t-elle, essoufflée.

l'adolescent ce tourna vers elle, avec un grand sourire au visage.

- Et alors, comment tu t'sens ?

- Je...je vais bien...sauf que je suis vidée...

- Je savais que ce genre de chose aurait pu faire effet ! Je ne suis pas très fort dans les mots et tous ça, mais je sais quoi faire quand je suis tout tourmenté !

Hana leva les sourcils.

- c'était encore une tactique pour me changer les idées ! Mais dis donc, vous êtes tous pareille ? ça fait peur...

La jeune fille prit place sur un banc pas loin d'eux. Jordan, après un soupir, fit de même.

- Écoute, comme je l'ai dit, je sais pas très bien m'exprimer, ou ben réconforter quelqu'un, mais j'sais que les gens tristes...

Hana le regarda, perplexe.

- ...Je déteste ÇA !

Il se crispa.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que...

- Que ?

- Xavier Foster, mon meilleur pote, tient vraiment à toi !

Hana figea.

- Il m'a parlé de toi des tonnes de fois, il m'a raconté à quel point Shawn semblait heureux avec toi... Mais lui même semble de plus en plus triste..

Jordan se leva et se plaça devant elle.

- Il est triste à cause de ta tristesse, tu veux vraiment le faire souffrir... Il a fait beaucoup pour toi...

Une larme perlait au coin de l'œil du vert. Jordan ? émotif ?

- Il a été te chercher dans le cimetière, il t'a présenter ces amis, nous venons te voir pour te redonner le moral...mais par dessus tout, il a promis à Shawn de te protéger... QUE VEUX-TU DE PLUS ?

Il essuya de revers de la main ses yeux mouillés.

- Même si tu n'as rien demandé de tout cela...Parle-lui ! S'il-te-plaît...

Hana, par réflexe et empathie, se leva à son tour pour prendre doucement le malheureux garçon dans ses bras. Il souffre, Xavier souffre, tout le monde souffre. Elle doit faire quelque chose. c'est plus qu'important.

- j'ai comprit ton cris du cœur, Jordan...Je vais essayer de tout arranger...

Elle lui prit les épaules pour le regarder en face.

- Je vais aller le voir dès l'instant, dis-moi seulement où il est. Je dois me faire pardonner !

* * *

_**La suite dans une semaine ou plus je dirais, le tout dépend du temps que j'ai à ma disposition :) Jordan émotif ? c'est assez probable je dirais, mais pas à ce points xD sur ce,**_

_**À +**_


End file.
